


Robbed At Gunpoint

by Rileyelizabeth2



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Illegal Activities, M/M, Robbery
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-13
Updated: 2018-07-13
Packaged: 2019-06-09 03:23:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15258351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rileyelizabeth2/pseuds/Rileyelizabeth2
Summary: Jungwoo has worked at a gas station for almost a month now and knows that it's in a sketchy area but continues to work there due to finance issues.Lucas lives in that sketchy area and has the same issues as Jungwoo but can't seem to keep a steady job.Both desperate boys' life drastically changes. Both for the same reason.





	1. Chapter 1

SEOUL, SOUTH KOREA

The sound of a glass beer bottle colliding with the wall snaps Lucas out of daydreaming. Looking up from his shaking hands, seeing his father screaming in his face yet can't hear any words coming out. 

"Are you even listening to me?!" He finally hears as he nods

"Yes sir." 

There's a sudden noise at the door that shokes both the boy and his drunk father. Lucas is the first to approach the door to try and make an escape without his dad noticing. Before he could run down the pourch steps, he's stopped by a police officer.

"Can I help you officer?" Lucas says trying to keep the fact that there's a cop at the door away from his father.

"We got a noise complaint from one of your neighbors and came by to see if their was anything wrong." The officer looks into the house and obviously sees the broken glass on the floor.

" Who's at the door son?" Act like nothing is wrong, the drunk father walks up to the two at the door. "Hey officer, what's going on? Did my son do something wrong?" 

"Just a noise complaint. Could I ask why there's broken glass on the ground?"

"Oh that? I accidentally dropped them as I was cleaning up the place. As you can see, it's a mess due to the party we had last night." 

There was no party last night

"Alright, well if everything is fine here then I'll be on my way." They all shake each other's hands and close the door as the officer walks down the driveway back to his car. As soon as the noise of the cars engine is gone, Lucas gets a smack to the right side of his head. 

"Get the hell out of my face. You're pissing me off." Lucas instantly runs into his room and locks the door. Trying to drown out the noise of his dads obnoxiously annoying music, he climbs out his window and walks to where he always goes when his dad is drunk.

BUSAN, SOUTH KOREA

The drive to the hospital felt like a century for Jungwoo as he watched his mother recieve oxygen, lying on a gurney as blood continued to cover the white qauze. The paramedics tried asking Jungwoo how this happened but he couldn't seem to get words out. Trying to get the image of his mother getting shot right in front of him out of his head, he was finally able to explain.

"I was under the bed trying to hide from... my father and there was a gun shot. My mother fell to the ground and there was blood. So much blood. There was then another shot and... they both died. Right in front of me." 

The ambulance finally arrived to the hospital and everything seemed to move so fast for Jungwoo. As he walked into the waiting room, he looked at his hands covered in blood and soon his world was becoming a blur. Tears falling from his eyes as he continued to think about what life would be like if he lost the only person in the world that loved him. 

An hour has passed and the "surgery in progress" light went out. The doctor walked out and didn't have a reassuring look on his face but Jungwoo still had hope.

"Due to the place your mother got shot, we were unable to stop the bleeding. The bullet broke into many pieces and hit her spine. If she had survived, she would be paralized from the waist down. I'm very sorry for your loss." The doctor bowed to Jungwoo in condolences.

Jungwoo's life changed drastically after that. Since both his parents died and he had no other family members to take him in, he had to go into many foster families. Some families didn't want to take him in due to the fact that he had serious PTSD and depression. 

Once he turned 19, he got a job and was able to move out on his own. After moving out and having an alright paying job, he had financial issues so he decided to move to a very sketchy neighborhood where it's definitely not safe for a boy his age. But he had no other choice.


	2. Chapter 2

2 YEARS LATER

Jungwoo has never had the best of luck when it comes to finding a good paying job and keeping it. Ever since he moved out, it's becoming harder and harder for him. He can barely get food in his stomach. 

After a while, Jungwoo finally found a good enough job to pay his over due rent. He's working at s crusty old gas station in one of the most dangerous parts of Seoul. Many people have gotten robbed and some people have been killed. So this boy is on high alert at all times. Especially at night.

It's Friday night and Jungwoo has to work the night shift. It's 10pm and he's already been there for 2 hours so he's extremely bored. His phone died so he has no way to entertain himself except for watching the TV that only has about 10 channels. 

A few more hours pass and a total of 5 customers came in. 2 of them didn't even buy anything and just went to the bathroom but at least he wasn't alone.

Around 1am, a customer came in. It's been a while since someone had come in so Just eyes are slowly starting to shut. He decided go get some coffee from the coffee machines in the back of the shop.

As he was walking, he heard the bell, signalling that there was someone coming into the store. He continued to get his coffee since he thought it might take a while for the customer to get what he wanted.

As he was walking back to the front with his hot coffee, he saw the masked customer behind the counter, trying to open the cash register. Jungwoo froze in his place and dropped his coffee all over the floor. 

He started to back up, trying to get to the phone in his boss' office but was instantly stopped when the man took a gun out of his pocket.

"Get over here and open this!" The robber yelled. Jungwoo couldn't even think due to the fear radiating through his veinss. He stopped backing up all because of the gun that was pointed to his head. " I said get over here and open this!!" 

Jungwoo slowly started moving towards the man with the gun and could barely remember how to open the register because of all the bad memories and fear flooding his head.

The picture of his mother and father both being shot play in his head as he continues to move. His hands are shaking as he approaches the man and the machine. He tried to steal a glance at the man but was stopped as he feels the barrel of the gun hit the back of his head.

"Open it." The man says in jungwoos ear. Shivers run down his spine due to the huskiness of his voice. He could feel the man breath down his neck as the gun is still in contact with his head. 

Jungwoo presses a button and the machine opens. The masked man pushes Jungwoo to the floor to get to the money easier. After he collects all the money, he looks down at Jungwoo and chuckles a little. He kneels in front of shaking boy on the floor and grabs a tuft of his hair and whispers, "if you were smart, you would wait about 5 minutes after I leave to call the police. It's a small town. Remember that."

The robber stays for a bit longer then he should due to the fact that there could be another customer walking in at any second. But it seems like he doesn't want to leave the shaking boy on the floor yet he knows he has too. He starts to walk out of the store and looks back to see Jungwoo looking right at him with tears falling from his eyes.

A few minutes later, Jungwoo is finally alone, still sitting on the floor trying to get his head wrapped around what just happened. He's tried to get the fear of... bad memories out of his head but something always has to happen and take him back to square one. He just wants to be able to get that fear out of his head and be brave so people won't take advantage of him like that man did today.

After Jungwoo was able go get up, he followed the robbers instructions and called the police 5 minutes after he left because he knows that man isn't a good person.

Once the police show up, he tells them everything that happened and show ghem the security footage to try and find the man but were unable to see his face due to the mask and hat covering him.

"Do you remember the man's face at all?" The officer asks Jungwoo.

"I couldn't see his face at all because of the hat and mask but I do remember his voice. He talked a few times if that's any help." Jungwoo says with no help at all

"Well if you think you hear his voice again, please call us immediatly." They both shake hands and Jungwoos boss decides to close the gas station for the night.

As Jungwoo drives home, he can't help the tears fall from his eyes. He still feels the guns barrel against his head and the feeling he got when the man whispered in his ear. Jungwoo parked his car in his driveway and sat there, constantly thinking. Will his life ever be normal? Will he ever be able to feel safe?


End file.
